Stuck In Detention With You
by christian95
Summary: A/N: So it's been a while since I posted anything new, and figured I would get back into the story game with a new Bob's Burgers crack pairing oneshot. Summary: Louise, and Zeke get detention together and sort of bond but will their time alone turn into something more? I do hope you please... Enjoy
_**Okay so total shot in the dark, well total oneshot anyways I actually got into the mood to write once more and in a fandom I have not written in for a while. So this is my first dip back into the Bob's Burgers fanfiction community and what better way to do so then to start off with a crack, so this is an older! Zeke x Louise (mostly if you squint sort of.) story anyways figured minds well explore new territory I do hope you please…**_

 _ **Also Just want to say Zeke's Thoughts have an underline, while Louise's is just in plain Italic**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _ **Huxley High School, Wildwood New Jersey.**_

Louise Belcher sits at her normal desk in detention, idly looking at the clock waiting for the countdown to start.

 _*ARGH! Why is it that time has to move so friggin slow! I mean honestly would it kill Wagstaff to at least make detention less long, I mean I get it I'm being punished for some perceived slight but come on it's not like Couch Blevins wasn't asking for it. Seriously who leaves a bottle of punch and packet of hot sauce unattended?* Thinks Louise to herself as she looks behind her before seeing a familiar face sitting one desk apart from her._

 _*Huh Zeke got detention too, eh at least I have good company I mean sure not the best company but hey he isn't bad I mean sure his best buddy. Jimmy Junior is a major d-bag but Zeke isn't the that bad hell when he wants to be he is actually pretty cool I guess…* Muses Louise when suddenly her train of thought is interrupted by the clearing of a throat._

"If you will all excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to." States Mr. Frond before walking to the detention room door before opening it and exiting the room.

 _*Well at least the laxatives I put in Frond's coffee this morning went unnoticed.* Thinks Louise with a snicker._

"Damn Frond is pooping faster than a mud slide in July." States Zeke with a light chuckle.

"Well that's what you get when you leave your coffee unattended." Replies Louise with a slight laugh.

"You did that? Okay I've got to give you some credit little Belcher that's a damned good one." Says Zeke with a laugh,

"Do you expect anything less from a criminal mastermind?" Responds Louise with a sly smile.

"I suppose not, hell give me some skin girl." Says Zeke as he leans up out of his hair and holds up his hand.

Louise then high fives Zeke as they two share a laugh.

"So what are you in for?" asks Louise curiously.

"Well now that there is an interesting story, you know Jeremy right?" Replies Zeke curiously.

"Oh you mean Squeal Magnolias." Responds Louise sardonically.

"Heh good one, yeah well he done went and starting running his mouth again and well you know the old saying right?" Recounts Zeke as he leans forward.

"Talk shit get hit, or snitches end up in ditches?" Replies Louise calmly.

"Hell either or long story short I went ahead and clocked him a good one right in the jaw." Responds Zeke with a snort.

"Hey I would've done the same thing, then again Jeremy knows not to mess with me not firecracker incident." States Louise with a smirk.

At this Zeke begins to chuckle once more.

"Oh yeah I remember that, heh took them forever to get that locker fixed." Replies Zeke in an amused manner.

"Serves him right for snitching about Mrs. Albright's missing bourbon." Says Louise with a grin.

"Damn girl, now you're speakin' my language" Replies Zeke with a smile.

"Got to have something to get through this hellhole." States Louise with a shrug.

"Amen to that." Responds Zeke.

 _*You know I never really thought much of Zeke, but now that I sit down with him and kind of communicate it's kind of nice to have someone on a sort of similar level…..sick I'm definitely going to have to kick myself in the ass for thinking that.* Thinks Louise as she drifts off into her own thoughts._

 _[Heh, it's funny I done known the Belcher family for a good long while. But funny enough this is the first time me and little Belcher been alone together, hell till now I never would've imagined us having much in common but now that I think about it we're like two peas in a pod and now that I really get to thinkin' little Belcher ain't so little anymore hell she done went and sprout up like a weed she's even kinda…well a pretty little thing now…. Which has got me wanderin'] Muses Zeke as he looks on at Louise._

"Hey there little Belcher, I was just thinkin' do you maybe want to hang out after all this is over?" asks Zeke curiously yet slightly cautiously.

 _*Did Zeke just….no he couldn't have I mean come on that's just insane…..I mean come on although can't lie I get why he would but still why would he of all people ask me out I mean sure we have some things in common and agree on some stuff but come on that's just…and now that I think about it he is kind of staring at me a lot I mean what's his problem honestly I should just slap him in the face and shoot him straight down speaking of which why is my face getting so damn warm…..am I…No no no no! I can't be blushing Louise Belcher doesn't blush not for anybody certainly not for ick, Zeke of all people shit I suppose I should say something* Thinks Louise to herself as she looks away from Zeke to hide her growing blush._

"Ummm, sure I guess I mean what the hell right won't kill me." Replies Louise still avoiding Zeke's gaze.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Says Zeke with a smile.

Suddenly at that precise moment the bell rings, as Zeke and Louise get out of their respective chairs and walk to the door of room before opening it

Zeke holding the door open for Louise allowing her to exit first, before doing the same himself

"Whelp, guess I'll see you later Little B" States Zeke as he walks down the hallway towards the front door of the school.

"I guess so smell you later, hillbilly circus." Replies Louise as Zeke chuckles before exiting the school.

 _*Okay what the hell just happened, I didn't just agree to a date with Zeke did I…No it's just two friends hanging out I mean come on can't be a date and it won't be that's for damn sure! I mean there's no way I would ever go out with Zeke….Would I…..* thinks Louise as she walks to the front door of the school before exiting the school._

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading, truly it mean's the world to me and I hope you all have a wonderful day**_


End file.
